A Tiger's Forever
by i-luv-ren
Summary: The continuation of Tigers Forever
1. The Duo is a Trio

**Okay, this is my new account. Thanks for continuing to read my story. It will be the same plot, but worded differently. It also will not change POVs as often. It will be an entire chapter in one POV. The story will also be described better. Anyway, here is the story again.**

**Kelsey's POV**

I woke up in a cage with my hands tied together. There was a door just beyond the cage, and it was the only thing that was lit up in the room. I knew there was a table just beyond the light's reach. It had restraints so that I could be held down while I was cut open. Just when I was about to scream again, Lokesh opened the door and turned on the lights in the room, revealing a wall of knives and swords just beyond the metal table. This time however, he had a different dagger then he had ever used on me before. He also had a wooden talisman in the other hand. As he was walking toward me, he said, "I am going to do the same thing I did to your precious tigers, to you." He gave me an evil smile and cut my wrist deeply. The blood welled up on the edge of the cut and fell to the floor, staining the stone scarlet. He held the talisman under the flowing blood, and I screamed out in agony as a light shot toward my chest.

As the pain faded, I realized that I was no longer screaming. I was _roaring. _I glanced at my hands, only to find that they were paws, not hands. I sat up and wrapped my tail around my paws. Lokesh smiled evilly, but what he didn't realize, was that my paws were not tied together as my hands were. I was free. I changed into a human, and spit at him, "Are you happy? You changed me into a tiger. So what? Ren and Kishan will kill you. It doesn't matter where you hide, they will find you and kill you. Now that I am a tiger, it shouldn't be that hard. I can roar louder than I could ever scream." Suddenly, Lokesh was pushed to the floor in a flash of white and my cage door was thrown open in a flash of black.

I ran out of the cage, not having to worry about the ropes that had previously prevented me from escaping. Ren and Kishan followed closely. When we got outside, I whirled around, and was met with the boys' arms wrapping me in a hug. "We are so glad you're safe. We were so worried. Is it true that you are a tiger, though?" questioned Ren. I quickly replied, "Yes, but I would not like to dwell on that fact too much. It hurt a lot." They stared at me in understanding. "Okay, now stay human for as long as you can. We need to see how long you can stay that way," said Kishan. Those were the first words he had said since they rescued me.

Eighteen, long hours later, I felt a tremor pass through my body. I shifted into a tiger seconds later, and heard Kishan say, "Eighteen hours. Wow." I looked into a small pond to see my reflection. Two dark brown eyes peered up at me from a lion colored face with black stripes. The boys had changed into tigers while I had to stay human. They were jerks sometimes. "Anyway, we need to get back to the plane and get to the house," Ren said.

When we got home, I ran up the stairs and onto the balcony in my room. I didn't wake up until the morning when I heard a rustling in my room.


	2. Kadam and Nilima

**Mr. Kadam's POV**

I sat on Miss. Kelsey's bed after returning to the house. Dhiren had said Miss. Kelsey had something to show me, but she was nowhere in sight. As soon as I sat down however, a tiger came running into the room. "Dhiren!" I called out. The tiger froze, and looked at me in what seemed to be curiosity. When Dhiren came in the room, he chuckled. "Have you forgotten already?" he asked the tiger. The tiger shifted into Miss. Kelsey. I reached out and gave her a hug. "Well, when Dhiren said you had a secret, I never imagined it would be this!" She giggled, and said, "Is Nilima here?" As soon as she said it, however, Nilima called out to Dhiren, "Dhiren, what did Grandfather need?" Kelsey chuckled and changed into a tiger. Dhiren said to me, "Kadam, run downstairs screaming." I figured out what they were thinking, and did as he said. When Kelsey ran into the room, Dhiren tumbled into her, and pinned her to the floor, so that it wouldn't appear planned. Miss. Kelsey kept her face lowered, and did not meet Nilima's eyes.

Nilima cried out, "Grandfather, are you okay?!" I chuckled and replied, "I am perfectly fine. Dhiren let the poor girl up. You're crushing her." Nilima appeared shocked and I quickly said, "Nilima, this is Miss. Kelsey." Miss. Kelsey changed into a human again, and Nilima reached out to hug her. "Wow, Miss. Kelsey. You are very strong!" Nilima said. Miss. Kelsey's eyes met with Dhiren's. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. Nilima whirled around quickly, and questioned, "W-what's so funny?!" Dhiren gasped out, "You should have seen your face, Nilima!" At this, everyone, including Nilima, began to laugh.


	3. A Fun Game of Hide-n-seek

**Kishan's POV**

While my brother, Ren, was counting, I found a place to hide. Ren, Kelsey, and I were playing hide and seek. I heard Kelsey call out to Ren, "Catch me if you can!" He must have finished counting. I heard him laugh, and then two, huge splashes. I knew that they must have changed into tigers, from the size of the splash. I chuckled in my mind, and continued to search for the perfect hiding spot.

I was still searching, when I literally ran into Kelsey. She changed into a human, and said to me, "Come on. I know the perfect hiding spot." She changed back into a tiger, and ran deeper into the forest, leaving me with no choice but to follow. She climbed up a tree, and I followed. Ren came under the trees with his nose to the ground. I saw Kelsey tremble, and almost fall out of the corner of my eye. She scratched the tree, and Ren must have heard it, because his head popped up, and he looked into the tree straight at Kelsey.

He bolted up the tree and tapped her with his paw. Then, he jumped into the tree I was in, and, before I could leap to safety, he tagged me. We all jumped to the ground, Kelsey being the only one who stumbled.


	4. Trial and Error

**This is the exact same thing as in the other story, for 2 reasons. 1: There isn't anything to change. 2: My buddy would probably kill me if I changed it because she wrote this chapter. LOVE YOU A.R.K.**

**Lokesh's POV**

"We tried, sir, we did. The tiger girl overpowered us," the pathetic slave begged. "There was no way we could win." Anger burned inside me. I should have known not to trust anyone or anything to do the job of a truly powerful man. "Trying? _Trying_?! If all you can do is _try_, the _try_ surviving this! I choked him, then, deciding he wasn't worth waiting to die, filled his throat with dirt and oil. I stared at the screen, observing where _Kelsey_ was going. She appeared to be in the forest near a waterfall. I laughed evilly, and glanced over at my dead slave. I called for 16 of my men. "Go find the girl, and return her to me, _uninjured_." The men left quickly and I smiled to myself. _The girl will be in my hands. Soon. _Very _soon._


	5. The Mission

**Sorry if I don't update very often. I am currently writing my own story. I am on chapter 2, and it is coming out good. My friend is helping me edit, and I am very grateful. **

**Devdas is a new character. My buddy and I created him when we started this story.**

**Devdas' POV**

"Devdas! Gather your men, and capture the tiger woman!" I heard Master Lokesh call out. I grinned. I was becoming one of Master Lokesh's favorite men. It was obvious at the time. He would only send out the best of the best to search for the tiger girl. I shout to my men, "Gather your supplies, and be outside in 15 minutes!" Then to Master Lokesh, "I will not fail you sir." I charged to the courtyard, always ready for a mission.

I sent all of my men out to where the girl's tracker said she was. I, however, would be going to the home of the three tigers, and Anik would most certainly be. The call would come in later if my men were successful. I smiled evilly, and waited outside study's door. I heard the old man's voice coming from inside the room, and it sounded like he was on the phone.

When Anik hung up, he sat in silence for a moment. I opened the door, and took in the sight of his jump. I had obviously caught him off guard. That was good. That was what I needed. I only said 8 words, but that was enough to scare him. "It's so nice to see you again, Anik."


	6. Devdas

**This chapter is in Devdas' POV again, so be nice. This one is also the same exact thing as before, for the same reason's as chapter 4 . **

**Devdas' POV**

"It's so nice to see you again, Anik," I said, then chuckled wickedly. Relief washed over his face, and he started laughing as I stopped. "Wh-what's s-s-so funn-n-y?" I interrogated, confused. He only laughed harder when he heard me stutter. Ugh! He must have thought I was scared. _Well, we can't have that, now can we? _I tried to save my dignity, and pretended that I never asked why he was laughing. Pretending that deep inside my core, I wasn't secretly admiring, fearing Kadam. That I actually wanted to go on this mission. There was something about this old, wise man, some sort of aura, that made me want to bow down onto my knees, betray the Master, and cry, spilling all of my secrets to him, him reassuring me all along, telling me that my disgrace has been forgiven. _Listen to yourself! _My mind slapped me into the reality of it all. _Betraying the Master Lokesh in your brain leads to more and more! You can't let this crazy devil do this to you. Fight back. _Fight _back! _Anik was still laughing, until he fell down, bloody and unconscious. The scarlet streaks on my nearly broken fist told me threw that punch. And it wasn't me.


End file.
